1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed control apparatus for controlling a change speed device of a bicycle, and particularly to a speed control apparatus adapted to display speed conditions produced by the change speed device. This speed control apparatus includes a shifting device, and a speed indicator for displaying speed conditions produced by the change speed device. The shifting device includes a takeup reel rotatable about a first axis to wind a speed control cable, and a shift lever for rotating the takeup reel. The shift lever is pivotable about the first axis or an axis extending parallel thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle speed control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48-18761, for example. This apparatus includes a speed indicator having a dial plate and a pointer pivotable about a vertical axis. The speed indicator is disposed laterally of a takeup reel for winding a speed control cable. The pointer is interlocked to the takeup reel through a flexible shaft and a gear mechanism. The apparatus allows the cyclist to change bicycle speed while looking at the speed indicator to readily recognize speed conditions produced by a change speed device.
Such a conventional speed control apparatus has a relatively large overall construction because of the positional relationship between the speed indicator and takeup reel. Further, since the interlocking system between the speed indicator and takeup reel includes the flexible shaft for changing a direction of transmission, the conventional apparatus has the drawbacks not only that the interlocking system is large and complicated, but that the speed indicator has reduced precision and reliability.